When Your Gone
by missyumi15
Summary: a song idea can come up at any moment


_**A/n :**__** ok so i just wanted to put this up cuz i was bored at home theres a lot of OOC in this but oh well  
oh and one more thing i want reviews i dont care if its telling me how much its sucked ok thank you  
**_**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WISH I DID _**

* * *

"_Dead, as in not coming back" _Yumi Uchiha could not believe her ears. She just stared at the teary eyed Hokage as he told her the news "Yumi I'm so sorry but something went wrong during the mission, I...um don't know how to tell you this but Sasukes not coming back" Naruto could barely get his words out. "Well then thank you for letting me know do you want to come in Naruto" he just looked at you " Yumi did you hear what I said, Sasukes dead" you just smiled "I know Naruto, now are you gonna come in or are you gonna leave" he just shook his head "no I cant, I have to get the report on this mission done" "oh ok ill se you later then" he gave you a faint smile and walked away as you closed the door. _"why did I open the door why" _your head was spinning when you turned around you saw the 2 oldest children looking at you "mommy what did uncle Naruto mean by daddy's not coming back" "just what he said Ami, daddy's not coming back" you moved to the livening room and sat down. "You see your daddy was a shinobi, and sometimes the have to do dangerous things and sometimes they get hurt and sometimes they die, I told you guys what it means for some one to die right?" "Yes mommy" they said at the same time "so that really means he's never coming back" you looked at you daughter, her sweet eyes where filling with tears "WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS AMI IF HES DEAD THEN HES NOT COMING BACK" "Sanosuke keep you voice down you wouldn't want to wake the twins and don't talk to your sister like that please" Ami just ran off crying and Sanosuke just walked away quietly. "What did you leave me with my love?"  
**NEXT DAY.  
** It all still seemed like a dream you woke up and got dressed, basically you did your normal routine. It felt like he was still on his mission, until people started coming to see you "if I hear I'm sorry for your loss one more time I'm gonna scream" you told Michi "every one is trying to be nice Yumi HELLO your husband just died" "I know that but still I don't need nice I need normal" "OMG YUMI!! I'm so sorry for you loss" Sakura came running at you, you were gonna scream but then you saw Midori your sister in law walking in the door " my god Midori" you ran to her and your brother Arashi "Yumi how are you" "I'm good rashi as good as can be expected, how you holding up Midori?" she looked horrible. "Oh Yumi how could this had happened" started to cry again "its ok sweet heart it's alright" "no it's not Arashi my baby brother my brother" you just watched the 2 of them "rashi why don't you take her in to one of the rooms" he looked at you "are you shur Yumi" "yeah go" he just nodded and walked away with Midori. You looked around the living room looking for your kids "Michi have you seen my children?" "Um yeah I think I saw them go in your room" you nodded and went to find them. When you reached your room you didn't see them there "Ami, Sanosuke, Katsumi, Itachi are you guys in here?" "NO" Itachi answered you _"their in the closet"_ you opened the door to the closet and saw the four of them sitting there "you guys need to come out there and say hi to every one" Sanosuke like always had something smart to say "why do they want to see us aren't they here to cry over dad?" "Yes they are here for your dad and to see if your ok and anyways you should never be rude to guest, NOW get down stairs" they all began to get up and walk out except Sanosuke "why" you looked at him "why what sweet heart?" "Why did you let him go? I herd you guys talking before he left. He said that this mission was so dangerous not even the Hokage could do it, why would he go if not even the Hokage could?" Sanosuke was shaking and tear were on his face "because it's what was best, the Hokage is needed here not on missions and your father understood that" he just shook his head "you could have stopped him, told him not to go, why didn't you do anything" you couldn't help but smile at him "you don't know your father do you, he would have gone ether way, he was an Uchiha just like you and your brother and sisters he was proud to serve the village" "and now he's dead mom" "yes and now he's dead I know that but what can we do about that" he just looked at you "nothing that's what, what done is done sweet heart" he smiled at your attempt to make a joke "ok mom what ever you say." He got up and walked out of the closet and out to where every one else was. You on the other hand walked in to your bedroom and lied on the bed; his smell was still on the sheets like as if he was sleeping there last night, as you laid there words popped in to your head, a song.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

"Yumi you in here" you stopped singing "yeah what's up Michi" he walked in "every ones wondering where you are and its getting late so some people want to leave" "oh ok" you walked out of the bedroom and walked to the kids. "um excuse me every one, on behalf of me and my children I wanted to say thank you for your love and support in this hard time for us, thank you" as soon as you finished every one began walking towards you and kept telling you how sorry they where for your loss, you kept thinking about the song in your head, by the time the last person was gone you had finished the song "mom were all going to sleep now ok" said Aim to snap you out of your daze "yeah ok sleep tight my loves" you watched them all as they walked away. After they were gone you walked back in to your room and cried, cried for every thing, for losing Sasuke losing the only person who cared about you when no one else did. "Yumi are you ok" you forgot that Arashi was still here "oh sissy I'm so sorry, its gonna be ok I promise" you looked at him "I have a song I want you to hear" "um...yeah ok"

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
"Wow Yumi" "I know I miss him so much" he nodded "I know you do, but he's always gonna be in your heart" he was right, Sasuke was always gonna be in your heart even when hers gone

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: i dont own when your gone  
A/N this is mostly drabble nothing to make a big deal out of **_


End file.
